


No Light

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Hive, Loss of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: He could hear them getting closer.





	No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a snippet of baby guardian Adrian losing his light in a Hive nesting ground, so far below the ground that the Light can't help them there in all that darkness. Part of how he becomes the darker, angrier Adrian.

_There was no light_ , Evelyn kept telling him, over and over again, voice pitched with frantic helplessness. No light down here. They'd gone too deep this time. They were just following orders.

Their radio was silent. Had the others left him?

Struggling to cling to consciousness, Adrian slumped against the wall with a stray sidearm awkwardly held in his bloodied, gloved hands. The wound in his middle was getting worse and worse, leaving a perfect trail of red to follow. And follow the Hive did.

He could hear them getting closer.

For once, he felt truly scared. He tried to think back on what his mentors had taught him - but he was alone - and he was being consumed by the darkness around him. All his thoughts kept racing into a panic, and the Hunter felt the first few tears slide down his dirtied features.

He didn't want to die down here.

Evelyn tried the radio again. For a moment, they heard Zavala's confused voice before the static overwhelmed the feed and the connection went dark. The Ghost's fear was palpable, making Adrian's heart race.

He was going to die down here.

Large, booming footsteps were echoing closer. The cries of thrall drifted between the darkened hallways like a group of haunting spirits. More tears rolled down his cheeks, but he tried to steady his breathing and aim the damn gun. It kept slipping in his weak grip.

Green eyes reflected the darkness around them thanks to the void crystals nearby. Their energy sang to him. Lost souls trapped inside. Would he end up like _that_?

The first set of thrall entered the room, followed by a towering, crowned Knight. The one they'd been sent down here to kill. The one they'd failed to defeat. Six witches were in tow behind, screeching amongst themselves angrily, apparently caught in an argument. The Knight uttered one, deep booming syllable and the room fell quiet.

Adrian could feel his heart hammering in his ears, blood rushing through his veins. Even Evelyn had become very quiet.

For a long moment, they merely stared at each other. The Knight moved closer, hands empty. What happened to its sword? Maybe it intended to rip him apart with its bare hands....

The young Hunter couldn't help but cower, pointing the sidearm up at the creature with shaking hands. When he pulled the trigger, he only heard a hollow click.

His heart sank.

It was empty. _They'd left him to die._

He was going to die.

More tears rolled down his cheeks and he sucked in a breath, trying to be brave. It wasn't working. He didn't want to die. Not like this.

The Knight seemed amused by his little outburst, standing nearby to watch as the Guardian curled up, hoping to defend himself foolishly. Then, it spoke in a language neither the Ghost nor Guardian understood. An old, forgotten tongue.

The witches replied in kind, their pitches high and pleading. Adrian struggled to keep his eyes open, darkness clouding his vision. He'd lost too much blood, but not enough. Not enough to escape whatever they had planned for him down here.

With a rumbling boom of apparent agreement, the Knight quickly reached for the downed Hunter. Instinctively, Adrian fought as its large claws closed around him. A pathetic attempt truly, even the Knight laughed at the weak display. The pain was nauseating. He felt consciousness fade briefly, his head lolling back as he was lifted up off the ground. He could sense them moving, but he was too weak to open his eyes. He felt cold, limbs trembling and mind running blank.

Evelyn's voice was distant in his ears, apologizing over and over again.

There was no light.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. There is no light._

They left him to die down here, Adrian thought, his mind slipping into the dark expanse of unconsciousness. Even there, the void glow of purple seemed to follow him.

There was no light.

Only the Void.

**Author's Note:**

> F in chat for Adrian....


End file.
